Rockuu!
by Imorz
Summary: Dengan musiknya, ia membinasakan dunia. #BirthdayDisaster untuk Pleiades Star Cluster. [ kagehina ]


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil apapun selain senyum pembaca.

 _warning: typo(s), slash, band!au_

.

.

Rockuu! © Imorz

Dengan musiknya, ia membinasakan dunia.

 **Didedikasikan untuk Pleiades Star Cluster.**

* * *

Beberapa manusia terkadang lebih suka asal bertutur dan menyerap mentah-mentah kabar miring. Apapun itu, mereka jadikan bahan obrolan tak bermutu demi menghidupkan suasana. Tak jarang yang menjadi bahan topik justru orang terdekat. Sahabat, kekasih, guru, bahkan orangtua.

Jika kau kira kau tidak pernah menjadi komposisi utama menu gunjingan temanmu, kau salah. Karena kata orang, namamu setidaknya tiga kali disebut dalam percakapan teman-temanmu. Entah itu hal baik atau buruk. Tapi yang namanya manusia, mengonsumsi dosa justru merupakan kesenangan.

Sumber kebahagiaan setiap insan berpijak berbeda-beda. Sedangkan kebahagiaan Kageyama Tobio adalah drum. Satu set alat musik berisikan _snare, hi-hat, back tom, floor tom, crash cymbal, ride cymbal,_ dan _bass drum_. Satu kesatuan kuat yang menguarkan aura semangat, berjuang, dan keliaran. Ketukannya diumpamakan sebagai penentu tempo. Semakin cepat, resonansi dada akan semakin kuat menerima besutan semangatnya.

Kageyama mengumpamakannya bagai kasta dalam kartu remi.

 _Snare_ adalah kartu As, sang kesatria andalan. Seseorang yang akan membawa kejayaan hakiki untuk sebuah kerajaan. Layaknya senjata pamungkas, _snare_ -lah yang paling sering dipukul, yang paling sering menyuarakan teriak. _Snare wire_ berbentuk spiral pada bagian bawahnya menjadi nyawa bagi sang As. Pedang mengkilat yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat sejati. Tanpanya, kekuatan As hanya akan sama seperti prajurit pada umumnya.

Si kembar tom-tom, _back tom_ dan _floor tom_. Dengan adanya mereka, _King_ akan lebih leluasa memainkan berbagai variasi pukulan. Mereka adalah pelengkap. Meskipun hanya disebut pelengkap, tanda adanya sang _Wannabe_ dan _Pleaser_ , kerajaan akan terasa seperti hunian mati. Hambar, menggelitik hati akan sesuatu yang hilang. Hingga kelak menyadari kehadirannya merupakan sesuatu yang bermakna.

Sang _Jack, bass drum_. Teman setia Raja, penasihat kerajaan. Ia bersedia menjadi bayangan agar Rajanya selalu tampak secerah mentari. Merelakan diri untuk berada pada posisi paling bawah dekat kaki. Namun jangan salah, sekali ia bersuara, Raja pasti akan selalu dibuatnya menyungging senyum. Sekali ia berujar, maka akan ada perubahan yang terjadi pada kerajaan. Jangan sampai membuatnya terus beriak, atau segalanya akan langsung berada di bawah kuasanya.

Kita akan menemui seorang penghibur, seorang _Hofnar_ , atau badut kerajaan. Ia akan selalu diterima dan diperbolehkan memasuki area kerajaan. Joker—begitu biasanya ia disebut—merupakan sumber tawa bagi seluruh penghuni istana. Sama halnya dengan _hi-hat_. Pengatur waktu dan tempo dalam permainan ketukan ini. Ia akan terus dipukul, demi menjaga keselarasan, sedangkan Joker akan selalu diterima oleh Raja untuk kebahagiaan penghuni istana. Kau tak pernah tahu sosok sebenarnya dari sang Joker, maka ketika ia melepas riasannya, dia akan menjadi sosok yang lain (berhati-hatilah). _Hi-hat_ memiliki dua lempengan yang digabung menjadi satu—inilah yang dimaksud dengan Joker.

Katakan saja karena kepiawannya mendagel dan beratraksi, sang Joker memiliki pengikut setia. _Ride cymbal_ dan _crash cymbal_. _Ride cymbal_ berukuran lebih besar, memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan _hi-hat_ namun yang membedakan adalah besar ukuran dan suaranya, ia layaknya orang dewasa yang kecanduan lawakan sang Joker. Kemudian ada _crash cymbal_ dengan ukuran yang lebih bervariasi sesuai selera pemain. Berfungsi untuk memberi frasa dan hanya akan dipukul pada waktu-waktu tertentu—seorang anak kecil yang memerlukan izin orang tuanya keluar jika Joker hadir.

Satu set kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang Raja. Kageyama adalah Rajanya di sini. Pemimpin dari pemimpin. Segalanya bergerak atas kehendaknya. Kapan As harus berangkat berperang, kapan _Wannabe_ dan _Pleaser_ akan mendapatkan titah, kapan _Jack_ harus memberikannya saran, kapan Joker boleh masuk ke dalam huniannya. Atau bahkan kapan sang Maharani—dua stik kayu si kawan setia bermain—boleh merayunya nakal.

Acap kali Kageyama hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Menjadikannya pemain drum handal bersama dengan satu set kerajaan kesayangan. Karena itu, gelar Raja tidak hanya dalam bayang-bayang khayalan Kageyama semata.

Kini, bibir-bibir itu mulai merasuk ke ranah istana. Raja panggung, katanya. Atau Raja yang egois, diktator, semena-mena sekehendak hati. Mereka bilang Kageyama menginginkan permainan yang sesuai dengan ritme miliknya. Menciptakan komposisi harmonis untuk dirinya sendiri. Semuanya, segalanya, yang ia pikirkan adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kageyama! Hentikan! Aku tidak bisa mengikuti tempomu!"

Gema dalam studio mendadak lepas. Ketukkan Kageyama terhenti sementara tatapan Kindaichi Yuutarou berubah ganas. Gitarnya sempat mengaung bising, membuat Kunimi Akira juga menghentikan permainan gitar bass-nya dan menutup kedua kuping.

"Kau yang terlalu lamban, Kindaichi! Kau pikir ini lagu himne kebangsaan?!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Bahkan Kunimi harus turun tangan menjegal tindakan Kindaichi. Ia meraih pundaknya dan membuatnya mundur.

"Sudahlah, Kindaichi."

Gemeratak gigi semakin menjadi. Kindaichi melepas galungan gitar dan kabel _jack_ dari lubang _output jack_ kemudian meletakkan pada penyangga di dekat pengeras suara. Kaki melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar studio. Hingga sosoknya lenyap sekian detik.

Kunimi menghela napas. Sudah berapa kali latihan mereka menjadi halai-balai karena perbedaan tempo antara Kageyama dengan Kindaichi. Padahal kompetisi band akan segera dihelat dan Kunimi tidak tahu apakah mereka bisa mengikutinya dengan lancar atau justru sebaliknya.

Ia akui, Kageyama dan Kindaichi masing-masing memiliki bakat yang mengagumkan. Kageyama dengan drum-nya sementara Kindaichi dengan Yuzu—nama gitar kesayangan. Awalnya pun Kunimi tidak menyangka bisa terjebak di antara para pemain musik yang handal.

Perhelatan kompetisi musik bulan depan mempertaruhkan nama Kitagawa Daiichi. Sebagai _band_ ternama yang turun temurun diwariskan oleh para alumni. Sebut saja masa kejayaannya ketika posisi pemain drum diisi oleh Oikawa Tooru sementara gitar dimainkan Iwaizumi Hajime.

Meski kejayaan itu belum sepenuhnya luntur karena hadirnya pemain drum jenius bernama Kageyama Tobio, Kunimi tidak yakin performa anggotanya saat ini dapat mempertahankan masa emas Kitagawa Daiichi. Contohnya saja hari ini.

"Aku akan menenangkan Kindaichi," kemudian ikut meletakkan gitar bass-nya. Langkahnya berlari keluar mencari sosok yang dituju.

Menyisakan Kageyama dengan kerajaannya, dengan sikap apatisnya. Bukan hanya Kindaichi yang bisa berkesal diri, ia pun tengah digerayangi pikiran-pikiran negatif.

Matanya lekat memandang satu set stik yang biasa ia mainkan. Namun isi kepalanya mengawang entah kemana. Tersisip keinginan untuk berhenti, tapi Kageyama tidaklah setolol itu.

Ia sudah makmur dengan musik, _band_ , musik cadas. Sayangnya, masih ada potongan _puzzle_ yang belum melengkapi hati dan Kindaichi bukanlah sosok yang pas untuk mengisi ruang kosong itu. Sialan. Ini semua kelewat merepotkan. Kageyama menginginkan sesuatu—sesuatu apa? Ia mendambakan apa? Berkenaan dengan apa?

Apa?

* * *

Dalam sebulan, Kitagawa Daiichi hanya mampu melaksanakan latihan sekitar lima kali. Itupun Kunimi harus selalu menjadi penengah ketika Kindaichi dan Kageyama mulai berdebat. Jalinan antar keduanya semakin memburuk.

Nama Shimokitazawa berada pada lembar tiket peserta dalam genggaman Kageyama. Sebuah tempat _Live House_ yang terbilang cukup ternama. Bertempat di Tokyo dengan kuota penonton mencakup dua ratus atau lebih. Sangat ideal sebagai tempat perhelatan kompetisi _band_ yang masih mencoba merangkak pada dunia industri musik.

Kageyama membolak-balik tiketnya kebosanan. Menunggu Kunimi dan Kindaichi yang terlambat datang dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan. Ia berdiri di depan Shimokitazawa di temani gemerlap lampu-lampu malam. Sering kali ia melihat peserta yang ikut berkompetisi memasuki _Live House_ bersama dengan kelompoknya. Sementara Kageyama justru masih menunggu pemain gitar dan gitar bass merangkap penyanyinya hadir di tempat.

 _"Hei, bukankah itu Kageyama Tobio?"_

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Itu... si 'Raja Panggung'. Pemain drum jenius dari Kitagawa Daiichi. Saat rapat kemarin 'kan kita sudah membahas tentangnya?"_

Bisik-bisik itu hadir kembali. Kageyama sudah sangat kenyang mendengarnya.

 _"Ia bisa menggunakan tempo_ Prestissimo _dalam permainannya."_

 _"Itu gila!"_

 _"Ah, sepertinya rasa percaya diriku mulai menurun."_

"Kageyama!"

Kindaichi beserta Kunimi menepuk pundaknya bersamaan. "Kau daritadi melamun!"

Matanya mengerjap berulang kali. Kageyama memang terfokus pada percakapan orang-orang mengenai dirinya.

"M-maaf."

Kindaichi pun berujar, "Ayo kita registrasi." Ia melangkah lebih dulu di ekori Kunimi di belakangnya. Kageyama lantas ikut melangkahkan kaki.

"Katanya ada banyak grup baru mengikuti kompetisi tahun ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar mengalahkan mereka semua!"

Kageyama menukik cengiran tipis. Baginya kemenangan bukan sesuatu yang penting, bukan hal yang ia cari untuk melengkapi hati. Kindaichi boleh saja berambisi menang (yang kemungkinan memang akan segera terwujud) namun Kageyama memilih memukul drum demi kepuasan hati dan para penikmat musik.

"Hei, kau yakin ingin mengikuti kompetisi ini?"

Perhatian Kageyama teralihkan oleh seorang pemuda mungil bersurai oranye terang. Wanita dari meja registrasi tampak ragu dengan kehadirannya.

"K-kau meragukan aku, ya? Aku bisa bermain gitar dengan baik!"

Alis kanan wanita itu terangkat. "Oh, ya?"

Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk mantap. Ia mencekeram tali ransel gitarnya (yang nampak lebih besar daripada tubuhnya), "Lihat saja, setelah ini kami akan segera menuju Summer Sonic!"

Wanita itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, tangannya menampar meja berulang kali. Air mata mengintip kecil dari ujung netra. "Kau menarik sekali. Baiklah! Kau boleh ikut, mungil! Apa nama grupmu?"

"Err ...," ia nampak berdiskusi dengan teman-temannya. "Yuki ... gaoka," sembari menunjukkan tiket pendaftar.

"Oke, Yukigaoka. Kalian sudah membayar uang pendaftaran, kan?"

"Sudah!"

Tangannya dengan lihai menulis, "Jadi, Yukigaoka ini diketuai oleh?"

Lagi-lagi mereka berdiskusi. Kali ini memakan waktu cukup panjang. Orang-orang yang mengantri di belakang mereka sudah layaknya barisan semut.

"Hinata Shouyo."

Dari kejauhan, Kageyama menguap bosan.

* * *

Himpitan massa membludak kala nama Kitagawa Daiichi berkumandang sebagai penampil selanjutnya. Manusia-manusia tak ayalnya berdesakkan meraih tempat lebih dekat dengan panggung. Deretan empat juri merengkel otot-ototnya, selama empat penampilan berlangsung belum ada yang memuaskan telinga.

Karena efek Kitagawa Daiichi. Orang-orang mengantre tiket kompetisi ini seribu hingga dua ribu yen yang rata-ratanya ingin menikmati penampilan Kitagawa Daiichi saja. Dua tahun yang lalu adalah yang paling gila ketika Oikawa Tooru masih berada di posisi pengetuk drum, hingga akhirnya ia direkrut oleh Aoba Jousai.

Kageyama dan Kindaichi mengintip dari sela belakang panggung.

"Uwah. Sebenarnya kita memang sudah sering _live_ di berbagai _live house_ tapi selalu saja membuatku berdebar jika penontonnya mirip harimau kelaparan."

Kageyama menghiraukan racau halus Kindaichi. Matanya menangkap lekat-lekat beberapa orang yang sering kali hadir setiap mereka beraksi.

"Kita tidak perlu lagi mengisi kertas norma, kan?" tanya Kindaichi.

Kageyama menggeleng, menarik tubuhnya kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Kunimi, kau siap?"

Rautnya masih datar seperti biasa, Kunimi sudah mengalung gitar bass-nya, "Sebagai pemain dengan tugas ganda, aku harus selalu siap. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Kindaichi menjawab dengan mantap, "Aku merasa akan terjadi hal baik."

"Hari ini performaku sedang bagus," pun sahut Kageyama.

Ratunya—stik pemukul drum berputar-putar indah di sela jemari Kageyama. Ujung tungkai kaki mengetuk lantai sesuai rangkaian tempo dalam kepala. Ia memang tidak berdusta pada Kunimi jika performanya saat ini sedang bagus. Tangannya seakan mengeluarkan endorfin-endorfin ajaib.

Salah seorang staf memanggil Kitagawa Daiichi sebagai penampil selanjutnya.

* * *

Hinata Shouyo tidak dapat menghitung sudah berapa kali Izumi memohon padanya untuk pulang ke rumah. Melihat kerumunan penonton yang haus dengan musik-musik cadas dan pesaing-pesaing liar, barangkali membuatnya takut setengah mati.

"Sho- _chan_ , lupakan saja. Ayo kita pulang ..."

Kalau begitu lupakan saja untuk mundur Izumi, karena pancaran mata Hinata begitu berkilauan selaras dengan rias panggung Shimokitazawa. Dadanya bergemuruh kuat karena keinginan untuk tampil di atas panggung lebih dasyat.

"Setelah ini giliran kita, mana mungkin kabur begitu saja. Kecuali kalau kau ingin sobat oranye kita ditemukan mati karena gagal tampil."

Usaha Kouji menenangkan Izumi tidak membuahkan hasil. Lantas membuat pemuda itu duduk bersedekap sembari berbisik mantra-mantra pencegah kegagalan untuk diri sendiri. Meminta mukjizat pun juga tak lepas dari keluh risaunya.

Hinata menuli. Gendang telinga hanya merespon resonansi riuh penonton dan gaung alat musik. Gemerlap mancawarna dari lampu sorot semakin memperindah setiap penampilan yang dihidangkan di atas piring panggung Shimokitazawa. Setiap penampil selalu membuat Hinata terpukau, ia percaya semua orang ingin menampilkan yang terbaik.

Maka dari itulah alasan bibirnya terus tersungging senyum kagum. Mulai dari musik _ballad_ , pop, hingga rok tak ubahnya menaruh torehan kecil dalam hati. Jika Hinata boleh menjadi juri, ia ingin memenangkan seluruh penampil malam ini sebagai apresiasi.

Menggunakan nama instan—Yukigaoka, adrenalin Hinata untuk segera menginjak lantai panggung dan bermain bersama gitarnya terpompa lebih cepat. Akhirnya ia dapat mengikuti kompetisi dambaan. Akhirnya ia bisa menunjukkan pada dunia nada-nada miliknya sendiri.

Hinata mengintrepretasikan gitarnya sebagai sebuah desa kecil yang makmur.

 _Headstock_ adalah pagar pembatas. _Tuner_ dan _Nut_ ditugaskan berjaga di sana. Tanpanya, desa makmur ini akan kacau balau dijajah tangan-tangan apatis. Kemudian ada _Fingerboard_ , sungai kecil tempat _Fret_ seringkali mencari penghasilan. Jika kau berdatang dan bertanya di mana _Fret_ , temui saja ia di sana.

Sementara itu kau akan digiring ke ranah utama. Kau akan dipertemukan dengan _Bridge, Tune Controls, Pickup,_ dan _Tuning lock_. Mereka adalah penghibur rakyat setiap malam sabtu dan minggu. Dengan sang jelita, Senar, sebagai penyanyi sekaligus penarinya. Ada pula _Strap In_ dan _Output Jack_ yang seringkali mengumpulkan uang hasil penampilan dalam topi jerami.

Hinata membimbing rakyat dan desanya menjadi sebuah desa kecil dengan tingkat kebahagiaan yang tinggi. Sebagai seseorang dengan perengkat Kepala Desa, Hinata terus mengembangkan potensi-potensi desanya dengan ide-ide miliknya yang luar biasa.

Mendadak penonton bersorak nama Kitagawa Daiichi. Mengaburkan lamunan Hinata akan desa kecilnya.

 _Kitagawa Daiichi? Siapa?_

Riuh itu menyeruak. Seluruh interes penonton mengompak satu.

"Kenapa orang-orang ini? Siapa itu Kitagawa Daiichi?" Kouji bertanya.

Kitagawa Daiichi dengan semena-mena merenggut seluruh eksistensi dunia. Termasuk Hinata Shouyo dan desa kecilnya. Lantas ia bertanya-tanya hal apa yang sudah Kitagawa Daiichi ini lakukan hingga menaklukan jajaran manusia menuntut aksi panggung mereka.

Seseorang dengan rambut lobak—begitu dalam khayal pandang Hinata—keluar dari bilik samping panggung sembari membawa gitar listrik. Mimiknya kasar dengan alis bertaut. Disusul oleh rekannya dengan wajah _stoic_. Pundaknya mengalung tali penyangga gitar bass.

Hinata merentet kata hebat untuk mereka. Terkesan memiliki aura dan pesona bintang lebih dahulu. Penampil yang satu ini sudah dipastikan akan memiliki poin sempurna.

Lalu, sang Raja pun melangkah.

Terpaan angin imajiner menampar Hinata. Surai oranyenya beriak. Matanya membulat. Bibir terbuka sedikit dengan gigi depan mengintip kecil.

Songkok kebesaran dengan kemerlap emas dan butiran kristal berlian tampak sempurna terpasang di atas ubun-ubun. Jubah merahnya terombak megah, memainkan perannya sebagai penambah nilai-nilai derajat seorang bangsawan.

Daya tariknya membuat Hinata termangu. Kehadirannya membuat segalanya meledak, Shimokitazawa, Hinata, dunia.

Penampilan Kitagawa Daiichi dimulai dengan senandung nyanyi dari sang penyanyi. Matanya terpejam menghayati. Bibirnya elok merapal lirik-lirik lagu.

Shimokitazawa hening. Hanyut dalam gayutan merdunya sang penyanyi.

Kemudian pecah seliar guntur ketika menyentuh _chorus_.

Ketukkan drum oleh Raja menggebrak adrenalin penonton. Tungkai kaki berloncatan melawan gravitasi. Tangan-tangan berjejer di udara. Masing-masing berwajah puas.

"H-hebat." Izumi terkagum-kagum. "Mereka benar-benar berbeda dengan penampil sebelumnya."

Tak ayal membuat Hinata memperlebar senyumnya. Inilah mengapa ia mencintai musik rok.

Kitagawa Daiichi menyuguhkan warna musik Jepang rok yang orisinal. Pemain gitarnya menggunakan akord-akord unik penggelitik ruang dengar. Belum lagi permainan gitar bass yang dominan, seakan tidak ingin kalah menyuarakan teriak. Rangkaian notnya terus bergerak naik turun. Efek kejut yang dihasilkan membuat juri ternganga.

Namun yang paling menakjubkan adalah pemuda yang duduk di balik rangkaian drum. Wajahnya begitu serius, ketukannya tak ubahnya sebuah tarian salsa, sesekali memutar stiknya di sela jemari. Penonton wanita bersorak senang dengan atraksinya.

Hinata jatuh cinta.

Dengan Kitagawa Daiichi, dengan alunan suara merdunya, dengan genjrengan gitarnya, dengan sang Raja.

Yang tak sengaja kemudian mereka bersitatap.

Menorehkan seutas rahasia dalam benak.

Namun laung nada tinggi dari sang vokalis memutuskan pandang. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kembali terpusat pada ketukannya.

Hinata trenyuh. Tak sadar permukaan wajah dilapisi merah muda.

* * *

"Kenapa kita harus berada di urutan tampil setelah Kitagawa Daiichi?!" Izumi melirik dari bilik belakang panggung. "Lihat, mereka mulai berhambur mundur. Padahal saat Kitagawa Daiichi tampil, mereka berdesakan maju!"

"Bukannya tadi kau yang tidak ingin tampil? Sekarang kenapa malah kesal?" jawab Kouji.

"Aku akui permainan Kitagawa Daiichi tadi benar-benar hebat. Rasanya membuat aku semangat ingin tampil juga! Kau lihat pemain gitar bass-nya tadi, kan? Uh, dia memainkannya dengan keren sekali, sambil menyanyi pula. Aku juga—"

"Oke, cukup. Kita akan segera tampil. Jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh."

Kouji menoleh pada Hinata, "Dan kau juga. Kenapa kau terus tersenyum daritadi?"

Eratan pada gitarnya melonggar, "Eh? Aku hanya merasa kagum." Hinata memperbaiki posisi gitarnya. "Apa kalian siap? Kita harus menang!"

Izumi dan Kouji saling menjatuhkan pandang. Rasanya mustahil menang dengan band dadakan ini. Sebulan yang lalu Hinata terus merundung mohon untuk bersedia menjadi rekan bermusik dan berlatih di studio.

Bisa dibilang mereka cukup buta dengan musik. Kouji masih lumayan. Bakatnya sebagai pemukul drum sudah ia dapatkan sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Berbeda dengan Izumi yang harus diajari dari nol. Ia bersedia menjadi rekan Hinata dengan imbalan tiga roti daging.

Salah seorang staf mempersilahkan mereka memasuki panggung.

* * *

Sebelumnya, Kageyama tidak pernah mendengar nama band Yukigaoka. Padahal Kageyama yakin ia sudah mendatangi setiap _band_ yang tampil di tempat-tempat _Live House_ Jepang. Mungkin mereka salah satu _band_ baru yang Kindaichi bicarakan.

Meski penampilannya tadi begitu memukau penonton, membuat juri menganga, hatinya masih berkelut gulana. Lagi. Ada hal yang mengusik relung hati.

Ia belum puas. Ada yang kurang.

Apa?

"H-halo, semuanya. Kami dari Yukigaoka."

Ah. Itu si mungil oranye yang membuat ribut meja registrasi.

Si surai oranye itu kembali melanjutkan, "Kami akan memainkan lagu Mighty Long Fall. Semoga kalian menikmatinya."

Kageyama melipat tangannya, bersandar pada dinding _live house_. Netranya menatap bosan. Yukigaoka memainkan musiknya seperti grup pada umumnya. Harusnya ia tidak menaruh ekspektasi besar pada setiap _band_ baru, apalagi _band_ ini. Mereka memainkan lagu bagus dengan murahan.

Permainan bass-nya amat jelek. Ketukkan drum masih bisa dibilang bagus meskipun sangat jauh dari lagu aslinya. Kageyama terus berspekulasi jelek—

Hingga vokalis itu mendongak meraih nada tinggi.

Seisi Shimokitazawa senyap.

Ia menatap rekannya dan mengangguk mantap. Permainan berlanjut dengan tempo ketukkan yang lebih cepat.

Dan Kageyama dibuatnya membeliak.

Jemari pemuda itu menari di atas sungai _fingerboard_. Petikan berubah seliar singa. Senandung not naik turun begitu menggelitik hati. Aransemen olahannya memukau Kageyama dan dunianya.

Ia sudah memulai dengan _Allegro_ dan berlanjut hingga _Prestissimo_. Sang pengetuk drum bahkan menghentikan permainannya dan membiarkannya mengambil alih cahaya.

Getaran dari _string_ -nya kian menguat pada seperangkat _amplifier_.Suara gitar listrik yang dihasilkan mengenai kumparan yang ada di badan gitar. Ia tidak memerlukan efek gitar seperti _reverb_ atau distorsi. Ia hanya menaruh ide-ide yang selama ini terungku dalam kepala dan merealisasi di atas gitar. Sesederhana itu.

Dan ketika ia membelokkan nada dan memberikan efek vibrato, rekannya kembali melanjutkan permainan serta ia yang kembali merapal lirik.

Kageyama jatuh cinta.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta.

Akhirnya.

Penampilan itu usai. Menyisakan nyenyat kagum. Mereka masih terengah. Takjub dengan riuh tepuk tangan penonton di kemudian detik.

Sementara Kageyama beringsak maju menuju sisi panggung.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?!"

Teriakkannya kembali membuat dunia membisu. Vokalis itu menunduk menjawab tatapan Kageyama yang mendongak.

Sang pemain drum yang tak terima beringsut berdiri, "Brengsek!" Salah seorang rekannya pun harus turun tangan mencegah.

Kageyama berharap jawab namun yang pemuda itu lakukan hanya diam. Meski pandangannya terus melurus ke bawah.

Dari bilik belakang, seorang staf memanggil mereka untuk kembali. Rekannya yang memegang bass, menariknya melipir. Sedangkan Kageyama terus mengekori pandang sang pemuda.

Kageyama berdecak. Kakinya melangkah buru-buru menuju belakang panggung.

"O-oy, Kageyama! Kau mau ke mana?"

Teriakkan Kindaichi mengawang masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Tak mampu menghalau langkahnya yang bergegas.

Kageyama tidak akan melepaskannya. Tidak akan ia lepaskan potongan _puzzle_ -nya.

Belasan orang memadati belakang panggung. Irisnya ke sana ke mari mencari sosok yang diinginkan.

"Sial!"

Kata sumpahan menguar bebas. Kageyama terus mencari, mencari, dan mencari. Menilik setiap insan yang dirasa familier. Lebih banyak ucap maaf yang kemudian tertutur.

Apa?

Apa yang membuat Kageyama bertingkah gila?

Apa?

"Hei."

Pundaknya disentuh halus. Buru-buru ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Itu dia. Dengan rambut oranye terombak menakjubkan.

"Aku mencarimu."

Kaki yang lebih pendek mundur selangkah, "Ha?!"

"Aku mencarimu!" tegas Kageyama. Tangannya naik meraih pundak lawannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya sekian jengkal, "Aku ... aku akhirnya menemukanmu!"

Mata lawannya mengerjap lucu. "O—ke? Lalu?"

"Ikutlah bersamaku ke Kitagawa Daiichi!"

Ia menggeleng, "Barusan aku sudah direkrut oleh Karasuno."

Kageyama terhenyak, pagutannya mengendur.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mendaftar ke Karasuno!"

"Eh?!"

Di bawanya pemuda itu mundur hingga punggungnya bertemu sisi dinding. Wajahnya ikut mendekat.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kaulah yang kucari selama ini. Kau cintaku. Kau pelengkap duniaku. Kau—siapa namamu?"

"Hi-Hinata ... Shouyo ..."

"Hinata ..." Intonasinya merendah. "Maukah kau berjanji untuk terus bersamaku?"

Sebenarnya, Hinata Shouyo dapat dengan jelas menangkap rona merah muda di bawah mata pemuda ini. Ia sendiri juga yakin, keadaan wajahnya tak kalah beda.

"Anu—"

"Kageyama Tobio."

"Kageyama- _kun_. A-aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ..."

"Saat ini aku sedang menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Begini, aku suka padamu. Aku jatuh hati padamu. Jadi, kau hanya menjawab ya atau tidak. Ah, sebaiknya kau menjawab ya saja."

Hinata semakin dibuatnya bingung.

"—ya?"

Lantas bibirnya tersungging senyum lebar. Dibawanya Hinata pada pelukan erat. Dagunya bertumpu pada pucuk oranye Hinata.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat ini."

Diam-diam Hinata bersyukur sudah membuat Kageyama bahagia. Di sisi lain ia bertanya-tanya.

Apa sekarang ia dan Kageyama menjadi sepasang kekasih di balik bayang-bayang rekan bermusik?

Yang pasti desa kecilnya akan segera bersatu dengan kerajaan yang makmur.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

[ ! ] seluruh deskrip mengenai alat-alat drum dan gitar listrik sepenuhnya penulis riset dari banyak artikel di internet. mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan.

a/n: bikin kagehina tuh susah ya :') ini aja jadi tjelen tersendiri buat adinda /susut ingus/ mumpung si **Suba** ultah saya jadiin aja ini fic debut saya buat kagehina :') ah sudahlah. **Selamat ulang tahun Pleiades Star Cluster a.k.a Suba!**


End file.
